Whouffle Fanfic - Something Different
by dontblinkitsatrick
Summary: Clara's moving and is scared to tell the Doctor: he doesn't like endings, so what will he make when he takes Clara to a restraunt and instead of being happy she has to break the news to him? Will it change everything? Or not?


**A/N: This is what happens when I watch Doctor Who again, two days in a row (: I hope you like, it's a oneshot, possibly fluffy, about Clara and Eleven because Whouffle is amazing. :***

* * *

Clara plays about with her hair one more time in the mirror before leaving the house. Her dress ruffles slightly in the wind and she skips to the blue TARDIS which has been 'parking' in front of the house for quite a while. The Doctor is inside, pressing buttons and pushing back his floppy fringe every time he thinks there's a problem. He looks up when Clara walks in, smiling.

"Finally, Clara, thought you won't be joining me today!" he says his cheery voice sounding more cheerful than normal. Angie and Artie are always commenting on how Clara's boyfriend is always energetic. Neither of them really bother to deny that he isn't her boyfriend, they just never listen. The Doctor fiddles with his bow tie before pressing a button, that makes the TARDIS move slightly.

"Course I was coming, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Clara replies, biting her lips, where will they be going this time? They've gone to so much different places together its unbelievable, if Clara could pick a favourite, she'd go on for far too long. She fiddles with the ring on her finger, she couldn't bear the thought of telling The Doctor she might be moving soon ... it might change everything.  
"Well Clara, hope you don't mind, I thought I'd take you somewhere more ... human, today. Nothing alien," he says smiling as though pleased with himself.

"Nothing alien Doctor?" Clara repeats as though not quite believing herself, "you sure?"  
"Oh I'm sure Clara Oswin Oswald, I think it's a particular favourite of yours actually," he replies, loving the suspicious look on her face. He laughs, a really cute, cheery laugh which always makes Clara smile, she smiles now, fiddling with her ring again.  
"You'll love it really ... it's a restraunt to be specific," the Doctor says giving her a clue. He press several more buttons and pulls a few levers and The TARDIS moves, shaking slightly and sending Clara and The Doctor to a totally different place.

They both step out of The TARDIS into a cold street, which has a few street lights opened and giving a little amount of light on the street, the Doctor grips Clara's hand and takes her through a street, Clara couldn't help but wonder, what place is this? She's sure her favourite places don't include walking down scary streets.  
"It isn't that scary, don't worry," the Doctor says, as though reading her mind.

A soft breeze brushes on to Clara's face, dropping her hair in front of her face again. They're standing outside a restraunt, its name glowing slightly,  
"Wow," Clara breathes.  
"Told you, you'll like it," the Doctor says smiling, her pulls her in towards the entrance and they find a small table set for two.  
"So ... what's bothering you?" he asks as soon as they sit down, "you've been biting your lip, fiddling with your ring, as though stopping yourself from having fun, so what's the matter?"

Clara breathes in, should she risk everything and tell him? Would he leave her? _Don't be silly Clara, the Doctor would never do that!_ she thinks to herself quietly before opening her mouth to tell him.  
"I'm ... I'm moving," maybe she was so sure the Doctor was going to stand up and leave her that the small act of gripping on to her hand surprised her slightly, Clara knows the Doctor hates endings, what changed his mind.  
"And..." the Doctor asks, as though this meant nothing.  
"You don't like goodbyes," Clara replies simply.  
"But this isn't goodbye is it Clara? I can still come to your new place, we could still do our Wednesday routines, it doesn't change much apart from the fact that you'll be living somewhere else," the Doctor says calmly, smiling at Clara. She smiles back,  
"Are you sure? I just thought that -" the Doctor interrupts her before she continues.  
" I have a TARDIS, did you realise?" he says laughing, "it can take me to wherever you're moving in a minute, there won't be any difference,"

Clara laughs, her sweet laugh which the Doctor loves hearing, she fiddles with her ring before replying.  
"Oh, I do love you Doctor," she says,  
"Who doesn't?" he replies.

And as the waiter approaches to ask what they want to eat, both Clara and the Doctor are laughing to themselves, glad that they'll always have each other ...

* * *

Would love to hear what anyone thinks, it isn't the best I know, but it is my first! Hope you like! (:


End file.
